A change you caused
by Insane is my name
Summary: Sometimes you just snap, the story is better than the summary. I do not own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: I see that "igniting fire" is a great one. I'm not so sure about "her past come back" but it's all good. In my opinion it was better when it was in my head but I had to try. Anyways I hope more people like this one, usually my sister would just read these stories but you guys are so much better. (Don't tell her I said that)**

**I do not own Inuyasha or any songs (if I use them) in this story.**

Kagome was done. She was tired of being the foolish puppy that followed him around, especially when he was chasing that woman. Her eyes narrowed as she walked towards the well, her last straw had snapped.

Let me fill you in on what happened.

_*Flashback*_

_ She was back right on time. She just hopped out the well, walking towards Kaede's village. She had a smile on her face when she thought of her friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha, even though he could be a little hot headed she loved him nonetheless. _

_ Kagome was walking through the woods, passing the sacred tree when she heard moans of pleasure and grunts. Her eyes closed._

"_Please let that be Miroku and Sango." She silently prayed but as she looked over she saw it was the hanyo and the undead priestess going at it like wild animals. Her heart clenched at the sight of it and she frowned as Kikyo looked over and smirked at her before tossing her head back as Inuyasha licked her collarbone and up her neck and stopping at her chin._

_She glared as he let out a "Kami I love you Kikyo," between pants. Kikyo moaned in response before kissing him hard._

"_I know Inuyasha." Kikyo purred and Kagome walked away from the horny couple._

_*End of Flashback*_

She stood in front of the well and took no hesitation in jumping inside of the old well and letting the colorful lights engulf her. Her feet planted on the ground and she climbed up the ladder of the well and hopping out of it. She closed the lid before sealing it with a few sutras before heading towards her house and walking to the kitchen, where she found her mom.

"Hey mom, do you remember that trainer you offered me?" she asked as she sat down at the table. Her mother turned around surprised, she didn't even hear her daughter come in.

"Yes. Kagome is everything al-" Kagome cut her mother off.

"Of course, mom. I just need that address." Her mother looked over her daughter before walking over to the counter and grabbing a notepad. She grabbed a red pen before writing something down. All the while Kagome was watching her, she knew she was being harsh.

She stood as her mother handed her the note and began heading out, her mother just watched her daughter with sad and angry eyes.

'He finally made her snap… her eyes were so angry and cold.' She thought before she turned back to the stove.

-Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday-

Kagome walked towards the house she read off her mother's note. Her footsteps were firm and angry and everyone moved out the way of the pissed off young woman as she made her way towards her destination. She walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. A few minutes later a woman opened the door. Her eyes looked her over before she let her walk in the house, closing the door behind her.

-Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday-

Inuyasha watched the love of his life walk away, her hair blowing in the night wind. He stiffened and his eyes widened. He turned in the well's direction and sniffed. She'd been there. She saw him, _them_ together. He raced towards the well and tried hopping in. It however didn't let him in, even with the rosary and the jewel shards he had. He repeated it about two more times but finally he just slid to his knees before banging his fist on the ground in anger.

He slowly stood and hopped out the nonworking well and headed towards the village. His head down and ears dropped to his head. He entered the hut and saw his group look at him in confusion.

"Where's Kagome? She should back right now." Shippo asked as he hopped on Miroku's shoulder. They stood, Kaede, Sango, and Miroku. They looked at him like they already had an idea what happened.

"She saw you with _her_ didn't she?" Sango hissed and he took a step back from the look in the slayer's eyes. He was glad looks couldn't kill because he sure would've been dead.

"That's not the only problem." He cringed when their looks got angrier. Sango stepped closer and he closed his eyes tightly.

"What is it?" she growled and he looked towards Miroku but saw his arms crossed and saw Shippo's tail bristled in anger.

"She sealed the well off. I can't get through."

Silence. More silenced. A cricket could've been heard throughout the hut.

_"What?!" _came Sango's angry cry making nearby birds fly off in fright.

-Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday-

Kagome was tired and sore. Her muscles ached and her stomach had cramps but she just gritted her teeth in pain and continued. She was currently doing pull ups. She was wearing black gym shorts that ended at her butt, a dark blue tank top, and some white Nikes with her hair in a ponytail.

"Ten more." Her teacher called out in monotone as she watched the young girl. She was surprised at the girl. She just did fifty pull ups and was going to do ten more? Well she got a fighter.

"Yes Sensei Asato." Kagome gritted out as she hung there for a while but only for a second before she was whipped.

"No pausing." Sensei called out and she could've sworn she heard Kagome chuckle. So she growing to like pain, considering she still hung there laughing as she was whipped over and over.

"Okay, sensei! You're making my belly hurt!" Kagome cried between laughs. She dropped to the floor.

"I never had this much fun Akane." Kagome said turning to her teacher and family friend. Akane let her eyes widened seeing Kagome's eyes turn from a beautiful green to a dark red. Her chuckle was amused but dark. Still beautiful nonetheless.

"Kagome, what are you?" Akane asked her curiously. Kagome shook her head and smirked at her.

"If I'm correct I am a Shadow Kitsune." Kagome grabbed her chest and took a deep breath. She smiled and grabbed the pull up bar again and continued.

"Take a break from that. We're going to train you with some weapons," she led Kagome towards a gym. A punching bag was in one corner, another pull up bar somewhere close, treadmills, other things in other places. Then in the center of the large room was a boxing ring with some weapons near it.

"First, the ninja stars. Yes it's easy to throw something like a wild baboon but everything needs practice." Akane explained and Kagome nodded but couldn't help her eyes stray towards the weapons. A whip was just calling out to her. It was smooth and wrapped in a circle, unused. Its colors were what attracted her the most, it was black and white or maybe it was silver. Her vote was silver. The hilt was leather and had a white skull on it.

"I guess that will be your weapon of choice in the end of all of this training?" Akane asked but Kagome knew it was a statement. She nodded before she paid attention to her Sensei.

Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday

Inuyasha walked in the back of the group, frowning with his arms crossed and his head held high. He refused to believe he was wrong anymore and he realized Kagome was just being a baby about it. He loved Kikyo, why should he explain that to her. But….

It was getting rather full around without her. The air was tensed and breezy instead of being warm with a spring wind that would spread her scent all over. There wasn't any more talking, no more smiles, and no more laughs. Plus the ramen was gone! Kagome had to get back since they were going in blind direction, hoping to find some jewel shards.

"Tsk tsk tsk," the group turned to the familiar and well known voice. They turned and saw Naraku's puppet in its usual baboon pelt. He was a few paces behind the group. Inuyasha immediately unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the most hated enemy.

"Now Inuyasha, don't you think we all grown up?" Naraku teased as he walked closer to the group, chuckling when they raised their weapons.

"Wait," Naraku said stopping in his tracks. He let out an evil laugh before smiling at them.

"You drove her away didn't you?!" Naraku laughed as Inuyasha turned red in the face before lunging at the laughing man. Naraku just moved to another place, they all swung their eyes towards the tree he was in.

"The little miko is gone. Why is that?"

"Because this Baka can't keep it in his pants!" Sango shouted angrily at Inuyasha who glared at her.

"Ah, so she finally came to her sense. That's good news." That was all he said before he disappeared. Inuyasha quickly turned to Sango as she glared at him with teary eyes and a red face.

"What the hell Sango?!" Inuyasha yelled at the slayer and only got an angry sob as a response.

"It's all your fault! It's always your fault! You just don't get it!" Sango sobbed as Miroku stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha's eyes softened.

"What are you talking about?"

Shippo was watching the scene and shook his head. He missed kagome, her cheery spirit and wonderful scent. He turned his attention back to the argument.

"You say you see how much she loves you! Yet you keep toying with her and I'm not going to stand around while you do it. You better understand that you can't have BOTH! So you better prey she comes back because if she don't I swear I'll make sure you AND Kikyo go to hell!" Sango shouted and turned before continuing on the path they were taken.

Miroku cleared his throat before giving Inuyasha a stern nod before following after Sango. Shippo stuck his tongue out before running over to Miroku and hopping on his shoulder. Kilala was on her mistress's shoulder purring, trying to calm her down.

'_You say you see how much she loves you! Yet you keep toying with her… You better understand you can't have BOTH!_' Sango's voice kept replaying as he walked behind them.

Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday

Kagome stared straight ahead. Her eyes traveling her face in the mirror. Her Sensei's brother was an expert with weapons. She had a cut on her face, just a tiny one, it was on top of her eyebrow. She smirked at her reflection. According to her mother she- correction- they were Shadow Kitsune and thanks to her father she was a miko. A rare and powerful breed. Her hair just got her silver streaks and now she knew why the whip called to her. It was her colors. She smiled when her beast purred at the thought of **her** colors on **her** soon-to-be weapon.

**'I think you're ready to go back.' **Her beast said and she noticed her eyes flickered to red.

"You know what, I think you're right." She said back smiling at her reflection. She turned to the door with a mischievous smile and her beast had a similar one in her mind. She headed downstairs and began walking to Akane's house. She had a whip to pick up.

"Now remember to practice your sword. Remember keep both eyes on the target for throwing your ninja stars and daggers." Akane yelled to Kagome as she watched Kagome head down the street.

Kagome was walking through the mall, looking for a certain store, her favorite store in fact. She grinned when she spotted it and she took the escalator and walked through the crowd and entered the store. She searched through the aisle and picked up some black bikini bottoms along the way. It would reach the bottom of her butt and it was snug. She finally found what she was looking for, a Goth Lolita skull cameo corset top that had straps that would wrap around her neck. She paid for the clothing before heading to a shoe store and looking around before she found the perfect boots. It was leather and was flat less on the bottom. It reminded her of Sesshomaru's except it ended under her knees.

"Get ready guys, I'm coming back better than ever." Kagome whispered as she headed to the shrine.

**A/N: Tell me if you like it. I think I'm gonna like this and man I need to continue my other ones, of course if you want me to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: I hope you guys will enjoy this story. This is my first Feudal Era attempt so go easy please and remember I do not own Inuyasha. **

Kagome entered her room in the shrine. She entered her pink room and cringed, it was such an ugly color. She chose to ignore it as she stripped off her uniform clothes and underwear before walking towards her bathroom with the clothes in her hands. She grabbed her black lace cheekies and matching bra before closing the bathroom door behind her. She turned on the hot water and stepped in. She ran her hand through her hair as she breathed her cherry scented shampoo and conditioner in.

10 minutes later she opened the bathroom door, steam from the long shower piled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She had a towel around her silver and raven hair. Her outfit fit perfectly and now all she had to do was put on her make up.

5 more minutes and she was done with her make up. She took off her towel and let her semi dry hair fall into place near her small but well-rounded butt. Her make up consisted of black eye liner and mascara with green eye shadow, all in all her eyes really popped. The outfit was sexy and comfortable. The corset fitted her snug and hugging her stomach and breast, her bikini bottoms started at the waist and ended at the end of her butt, showing her long creamy legs and thighs. She put on the black leather boots and zipped them up. She looked so beautifully and deadly with that smirk she had on her face.

-Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday-

Inuyasha and the group were in Kaede's hut sitting in a tense silence. Sango was patting Kilala while glaring at him and… kikyo. Kikyo had a smirk on her face as she snuggled against Inuyasha's arm.

"Inu, when are we going shard hunting again?" she asked sweetly while taking a look at him. He looked down at her, catching her gaze and gave a small easy smile.

"We don't know where to head, you can't sense the shard and ka- she isn't here. So we're at a lost." Inuyasha informed her and cringed when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Remind me why she's even here then?" Sango spoke from her corner of the hut. Kikyo swung her glare from Inuyasha over to his companion. Sango returned the glare only ten times harder. Miroku placed a gentle hand on Sango's shoulder and she turned her gaze to Inuyasha.

"Yes, why is she here?" they all swung their gazes to the door. Their jaws dropped when a woman came through the doorway of the hut. Kikyo's eyes narrowed at the young woman, she gracefully stood. She ignored everybody's stare at the attractive woman and the questions they asked.

"It isn't your concern is it? Now, why are you here demon?" the woman just stared at her with disgust before pushing past her and walking over to Inuyasha. The hanyou just stared at her and she held out her hand but when he reached to grab hers she pulled back, scrunching her nose up.

"Give me the shards," she commanded her voice firm and gentle. Inuyasha jumped up as the others stood too, ready to attack the demoness. Even with weapons pointed at her she just kept her hands out. But Kikyo held her hands up before walking to stand in front of Inuyasha and stared the demoness in her green eyes.

"Why do you require these shards?" The demoness once again ignored her before looking to Inuyasha's chest. Before any of them could blink she had the jewel bottle in her hands and placed it around her own neck and there it lay on her cleavage.

"Hey that ain't yours!" Inuyasha shouted swinging the sword at the unknown demoness who dodged it easily and was already walking out the hut.

"Stop!" they were surprised when the demoness stopped at the sound of Sango's voice. They were outside the hut and were standing a few paces away from the hut. They still had their weapons raised but the woman seemed to keep all her weapons at her sides. They held their breaths when she turned and locked eyes with Sango. They stared off before Sango charged at her. Kagome's eyes widened before she skillfully jumped Hiraikotsu and landed in a crouch.

"Slayer, I do not wish to fight you but if you insist." She said and took out her whip with a snap before she sent it flying towards Sango who tried to dodge but didn't move fast enough before her ankle was wrapped up in the whip. She soon found herself was flying and colliding with Miroku, who fell with a grunt before she saw Inuyasha narrowing his amber eyes at her.

"Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be." She said to them before bowing with a smirk before turning to walk away. She soon paused when she heard a "whoosh" and saw an arrow in a nearby tree. She turned and saw Kikyo notching another arrow into her bow.

"If you have any sense then you will return those shards." Kagome frowned before she took a step towards the undead priestess. She smirked at the woman when she saw her eyes widened, she obviously recognized her.

"I don't think so, I happen to know the owner and she is going to get these shards." Kagome said to her and gave her a wink before she turned and ran into the woods.

"Who the hell was she?!" Inuyasha yelled, finally finding his voice that was surprisingly stuck when the demoness was there. Kikyo glared at the spot the demoness just left before she turned to the group.

"Why don't we go get those shards back from that bitch?" she asked Inuyasha with an evil gleam in her eyes. Inuyasha nodded before crouching down so she could hop on. Kilala meowed before transforming and letting her mistress and companion on before taking off and following Inuyasha.

-Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday-

Kagome was fuming and sad at the same time. Her own friends let that clay pot bitch into the group! Did they even wonder what happened to her? Not that she cared but it still hurt. Well they obviously didn't miss her so she didn't reveal herself but she never expected to have to fight Sango, her best friend and the closest thing she had to a sister. She shook her head before continuing to walk in the direction of a certain lord of the west.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took forever to do this. I had to erase this twice and had writer's block so it took me a while to come up with this. Hopefully the next won't be so long to update.

Review! Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: I have nothing to say other than enjoy!**

-Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday-

Kagome was running towards Sesshomaru. For some odd reason he had a few shards, she always thought a powerful being like him didn't need them but clearly he changed his mind.

'What would he of all people need the shards for?' She thought as she skidded to a stop at the edge of a clearing, hiding behind a tree. She peeked around the wide tree and spotted his group. Rin running around Jaken while throwing flowers at him, though she was only nine she still had that energetic spirit. The sight made her smile.

The smile was wiped from her face as she was grabbed by the throat and tossed across the clearing. She hit a tree and winced as she felt her back throbbing in pain but she merely stood. She watched as Sesshomaru walked towards her in such a graceful manner even with a unnoticeable frown on his face.

"Who are you?" He questioned as he picked her up by the throat and slamming her against the tree he tossed her into. Kagome merely took a glance at Rin and Jaken as they stood next to the two headed dragon looking on in shock.

"I mean no harm. I was simply going to ask you _politely_ for the shards that you surprisingly have." She told him, ignoring his question, as she struggled to get his hand off her throat but her attempts were futile against him.

She was surprised when he let go and she dropped to the ground. She rubbed her throat and glared up at him. She slowly stood and kept her green eyes on his golden ones as she told him her identity.

"I am Kagome. The miko who travelled with your half-brother, Inuyasha." She told him as she watched him closely; not knowing how he would react but she still didn't fear him.

-Let rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday-

The group was running after the scent of the kitsune demoness. They had to admit she was fast and they had a pretty hard time catching up to her but when they did, they didn't expect her to be with Sesshomaru of all people or the fact that he was talking to her too. They stood at the end of the clearing, eavesdropping on the demons.

(A/N: Italics is Kagome speaking and the regular font is what the group is seeing and thinking, you get it.)

They saw Sesshomaru holding the demoness against her throat against a tree while she tried and failed to remove his hands. They saw her speak once more.

_ "I mean no harm. I was simply going to ask you politely for the shards that you surprisingly have." _ They all held in their gasps when hearing that the Lord of the West had shards himself when he claimed that he did not need it. Claiming that, "I have no need for it."

The group watched as Sesshomaru dropped the Kitsune on her bottom while she glared up at him with angry green eyes. They all crept closer but did not reveal themselves from their hiding space.

_"I am Kagome. The miko who travelled with your half-brother." _The demoness they were hunting told him as she was their friend from the future. They all looked at one another and then at Kikyo. Surely the undead miko knew it was her, she is sharing a soul with the girl.

-Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday-

"No, that girl is a human miko, you are a Kitsune demon. Do not lie to this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru growled as he narrowed his golden eyes at the woman who claimed herself as Kagome. He knew for a fact that the girl was human.

"I do not lie. Do you smell the lie? I am speaking the truth mi'lord." Kagome respectively told him as she looked towards the forest. She glared before she turned back to the Young Lord.

"We could continue this sometimes later mi'lord but it seems that we have some guest." She whispered with a twinkle in her eyes. Sesshomaru glanced down at the demoness and gave her a subtle nod. She took out her whip and lashed it at the forest.

Sesshomaru was surprised when it stretched and when he heard a screech of pain from the forest. It was obviously a woman and he knew it was Inuyasha's undead woman. He looked boredly as his half-brother rushed out while his group came out behind him.

"There isn't a way in seven hells that you're Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at Kagome. He wasn't going to intervene and decided to watch and see what she was made of.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted in pain as she clutched her arm that had been dislodged from her body and catching the attention of everyone in the clearing. Inuyasha stopped mid attack to see what had caused his true love distress.

Everyone noticed how the demoness ceased her attack. They all saw her eyes tear as she looked at their hanyou friend sadly but it was quickly replaced by anger as she wrapped her whip up in a circle before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" the demoness stopped at the sound of Miroku. Every held their breaths as he ran to the demoness who stood with her back towards them. They watched as the monk put his hand on her exposed shoulder.

"What?" Kagome hissed as she turned her head, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Miroku turned her fully around and stared intensely into her angry green eyes.

"Say it." He whispered in awe. Kagome shook her head before tossing his hand off her shoulder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She told him but he knew the way her eyes darken that she wanted him to keep her mouth shut. But he needed to know or he, Sango, and Shippo would be unknown to the fate of their dear friend and closest family.

"Please say it, you know the word I speak of," Miroku told her with his voice low. They stared at each other's gorgeous unique eyes before she turned around once more. Miroku's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Sit." They all heard the whisper. Watching in shock as Inuyasha went crashing into the ground and saw her clench her fist in anger.

"Kagome," four whispers said softly and clearly in shock, Though Inuyasha's was muffled by the dirt. However Kagome just walked towards Rin before looking down at her before she picked her up so they were eye to eye.

"Where has Sesshomaru-sama put those shards?" she watched as Rin looked at her in shock before she pointed to Ah-Un's saddle. She gently placed the child on her feet before heading over to the dragon, who didn't protest or anything except nuzzling her with both heads. She took the shards and was surprised when she found that there were six of them.

"If I were you I would put that back." She turned and faced the angry lord. He reached out for her but she just moved the side, shocking everyone with her quickness.

"Good thing you're not me." She said and quickly dashed out of the clearing before anyone could say or do anything.

**A/N: How do you guys like it so far. I hope you are enjoying it, how about you try reviewing and telling me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: The little saying, "Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday" is not mine. I found it on google. Go on….**

Kagome took off running from the clearing, her friends and her enemy (kikyo) as she quickly made a dash for a body of water. She knew they would be searching for her and she knew in some way Sesshomaru was going to find her to get back the shards she stole from him and then no doubt Inuyasha will try to get them. That might lead to a big brawl. She smelt one not so far from here and there she set off to.

-Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday-

Sesshomaru made a dash after Kagome after she got the shards, he was surprised at how fast she was going but there was no way he was going to let her get away. Of course he knew he could go get more shards but he will not tolerate that girl stealing from him.

-Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday-

Inuyasha was shocked beyond belief. When Miroku walked up to the demoness and began to talk to her and when she sent him crashing to the ground by a mere simple word that the futuristic miko used to say. 'No way can that be Kagome.' He thought in shock as he carried Kikyo on his back. She could only hold on with her right arm since her left was…. taken off by kagome's whip. He shook his head and followed after his brother.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered softly. He paused and noticed that the others didn't stop but kept on going as if they didn't care, which they didn't. He set her on the ground and looked her over, she was pale well as pale as a dead person could get and she was cringing in pain that he was sure she shouldn't have.

"Kikyo, what's wrong?" he asked her in a loving tone and she cringed seeing the souls slipping out of her missing arm.

"I need to go and get more souls to repair my arm." He nodded in understanding and bent to pick her up but she held her hand up and waved it off.

"Go. Go get those shards." She told him as loudly as she could even though it came out as a whisper and watched as he nodded hesitantly before heading off while throwing one last worried look over his shoulder.

Kikyo stood and watched her soul collectors swarmed around her, she pointed her finger somewhere in the distance and they understood. She was signaling them to go get her more souls so she could get her arm repaired and stop as many souls from exiting her body.

"Some arm you have Kikyo." She turned around and glared at the figure that walked into the clearing. His baboon pelt covered his pale face and red eyes that she knew were looking at her in amusement.

"Mind telling me how it happened?" he questioned, voice taunting her and she knew that he already knew what occurred. She stood there, holding her arm and sending a glare to her enemy.

"You know that she's back now what do you want, Naraku?" Kikyo hissed in anger making the spider demon chuckle at her. She watched as he looked her over before stopping in front of her.

"I want those shards Kagome has taken from you but I have enough of those for now," he paused as if he was thinking before letting a smirk creep on his face.

"So I want Kagome and you're going to bring her to me, aren't you?" He told her and laughed when she gasped when he struck her with his tentacle and winced when it entered her chest and wrapped around her softly beating heart.

"Don't worry Kikyo, I know you will do it since you don't want to disappoint me, you have seen first-hand what I can do. Until next time." He said before disappearing right as the soul collectors came and deposited some souls into her body and her arm began to restore. She looked to the sky with an angry face.

'I hate you Naraku' she thought angrily before walking slowly in the direction Inuyasha exited from. She kept walking mindlessly while thinking of a way she could get Kagome to Naraku.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into the night before turning to her shinidamachu (A/N: you know that those are her soul stealers).

"Led me to Inuyasha." She told them and followed them while thinking.

-Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday-

Kagome was about to jump into the river but before she could she was sent flying. She twisted in the air before landing on her feet in a crouch as she glared at the offender. It was Sesshomaru. "Of course," she mumbled before standing.

He had a glare on his face though his lips were in a thin line. He took threatening steps towards her. She kept her place but she looked around for some kind of escape.

"I just need to get to that river," she thought to herself while she watched the silver haired Taiyoukai.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, miko." He told her coldly and she just turned once and then again before looking at him with a small confused face,

"Me?" she questioned and inwardly laughed when he frowned, clearly annoyed. She took a slow hesitant step towards him while he watched her.

"I could if you promise me something?" she offered with a sly smile when she heard a low growl from him. She raised her perfectly arched eyebrow when she didn't get an answer. She shrugged before turning as if she was about to walk away.

"Fine priestess." She heard and she smirked before wiping it off her face before she turned fully around and meeting his emotionless eyes.

"I want you to let me travel with you," she raised a hand before he could say anything to her, "I am not letting you have the shards no matter if you don't need them so IF I travel with you, you will still have them." she explained and placed her hands on her hips.

"What makes you think that I want to travel with a thief?" he growled and she smirked at this. He looked cute when he was angry.

"For one Rin will have a female companion and as I said before I will have the shards which mean so would you." She told him and watched as he thought over it. She watched as he turned around before looking at her from over his shoulder.

"Come then." Was all he said before they started to walk in the direction they came from. Kagome began to follow before they were greeted by a furious Inuyasha and a calm Sango, Miroku, and Kilala.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome before running towards them at an impressive speed. They both jumped in different directions as he passed by swinging his sword.

"You give those shards back! I don't care if you're Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged again and almost sliced Kagome's body in half.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted in fury when she saw how close Inuyasha's sword came in contact with Kagome.

They all watched as Kagome jumped at Inuyasha with a dangerous glare and frown. Her whip wrapped around his arm and she swung him around in the air before tossing him towards the trees.

"You bitch!" he growled through clenched teeth and ran at her again.

"Inuyasha stop!" Sango shouted jumping between them with her Hiraikotsu in front of her and Kagome in a shield blocking way as his sword hit it.

"What the hell are you doing attacking Kagome?!" she shouted as her friend stopped and held his sword at his side.

"Kagome or not she took our shards AND injured Kikyo!" he shouted glaring at Kagome who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh she'll get it repaired when she gets her dam souls, stop whining." Kagome whispered bitterly and held her whip tightly.

"May we continue back to your pack, mi'lord?" Kagome suggested turning to the silent lord. Inuyasha stuttered at his old friend. Did she call him "mi'lord"? What the hell was up with that?!

"Inuyasha, if it keeps you refrained from attacking the miko you and your group may join. As long as you cease your whining." Sesshomaru said as him and Kagome went to walk into the forest. Sango and Miroku didn't need to be told twice before they followed after their friend.

"Thank you, mi'lord." Sango and Miroku said as they hurried after the demons as they went through the woods to get to his pack. Inuyasha was about to yell at them before he grudgingly went after them.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Review? Until next time.**


End file.
